The present invention relates to an improved winding apparatus of the type comprising a rotatable assembly having a plurality of winding sleeves mounted thereon in spaced relation to one another, each of said sleeves being movable between a winding position and an unloading position in said apparatus by rotation of said assembly, the apparatus including means for feeding a web of material to a first one of said sleeves at said winding position to be wound thereon, means for rotating said assembly to move the said first sleeve to an unloading position when a desired quantity of material has been wound on said first sleeve, and cutter means for severing the web to permit the unloading of the wound first sleeve at the unloading position and to commence the winding of web material on a second one of said sleeves that has been moved to the winding position by rotation of the rotatable assembly. Apparatuses of this general type are well known in the prior art, and different forms of such apparatus are described, for example, in Schulze U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,215, Young U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,462, and Kohler U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,832.
In order to effect the continuous and rapid winding of web material onto multiple sleeves or spools in apparatuses of the general type described above, it is essential to shift an incoming supply of web material as rapidly as possible from a completely coiled roll to an empty winding sleeve, and to connect the severed end of a web of material to the empty winding sleeve with as little creasing as possible. The changeover from one roll to another should, moreover, be effected if possible without interrupting production. In the past it has been necessary to coil webs as a function of their properties on winding sleeves of a specific diameter, and to adapt all parts of the web feeding and cutting mechanisms to the corresponding, constant diameter of the winding sleeves that are employed. Known apparatuses accordingly allow for a rapid change of rolls only when material having the same properties is being wound on winding sleeves of the same diameter. It has not been possible, however, to effect continuous and rapid feeding of material when it is necessary, e.g., as a result of a change in the type of material being wound, to change the diameter of the winding sleeve employed.
More particularly, when a different diameter winding sleeve is mounted onto the apparatus, it has been considered necessary heretofore to effect adjustments of the feeding and cutting mechanisms that are associated with the winding apparatus. The objective of course is to keep the time required to attach a severed web of material to an empty winding sleeve, without creases, as short as possible. When converting to a different diameter of winding sleeve, production has had to be interrupted to effect the required adjustments, or risky and dangerous adjustments had to be implemented while the equipment remained in operation in order to properly position the blade used to sever material, the rollers or pulleys used to feed product onto the changed diameter winding sleeve, etc. These complicated adjustments have not only been time consuming and expensive, but have also required highly qualified personnel to make the necessary adjustments in optimal fashion and in a minimum of time.
The present invention obviates these problems of the prior art by the provision of a winding apparatus capable of using sleeves of differing diameters without requiring adjustments of the type considered necessary heretofore, and without interrupting the product feed.